fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Fists
Story (Year 1) Pretty Straightforward. After Stwinston , Stucker , Stomar , and Sthomas went missing, Stony gathered a group of slush fighters willing to help locate and rescue missing slush fighters. They were; Stanner , Stim , Stpaige , and Stelle . The group is also willing to liberate slush fighters turned blue. Stony eventually managed to save Stwinston and Stomar from Stickardo and Stucker and Sthomas from the Blues. After that, Stwinston joined. Together, they found and took over a blue outpost which is now their HQ. They also agreed to change the name to "Silver Fists" immediately after. After that, Stim was moved to another room at slusher wing and got a new roomate, Stred . Stred did not know much about Stony , but he joined his group just before the end of the first year. Story (Year 2) They've been doing the same old thing for a while. Fighting Blues, saving people, and buying paint remover. They've earned quite a reputation and a few new followers Stblake, Stodd, and Pablo Stickaso . Not all was fine and dandy though. Stony found a distress signal in an old paint factory that led them into a trap lead by the same Stickardo they defeated earlier. Stblake escaped caught Stickardo, and freed the others. Stickardo admitted to working with the Blues and dumped blue paint on Stony. He then made his getaway while they fought Stony and turned him back. They went back to base were they created a program able to investigate blue activity and help them in everyday life known as MaStrix. They were surprised to find MaStrix was sentient and that he could upload himself in and out of real life. MaStrix quickly discovered a desert base which had enormous activity recently. Stony and Stblake went on a scouting mission and found several documents. They infiltrated the base and found Blue paint canisters as well as data on something called "Operation Meteor." According to the data, Stickardo produced 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 gallons of blue paint and 17% of that was shipped the base. It also has satellite schematics and mentioned someone called, "The Grand Painter." Before they could get away, Standerson saw them and activated the alarm. Then MaStrix uploaded himself to back up Stony. They fought Blanderson as well as several guards and the rest of Hand of Blue. They were losing bad, but MaStrix uploaded them into the digital world. He then downloaded them back at their base. Stony told the others their story and they went to attack the base. They successfully destroyed it, delaying the Blues' plans and captured Blexter, but the rest of Hand of Blue got away. They removed the blue paint from Blexter (now Stexter or Stick dexter) and he promised to help Stony until they saved the rest of Hand of Blue, thus ending the second year. Story (Year 3) After a brief but fun christmas/new year's break, everyone went back into action. They got a new recruit, Willstick, and they found a blue paint shipment about to be transported across the ocean. Stony, Stanner, Stexter, and Stodd went to check it out. there, they found Stickardo. The blues turned him into a bluish fighter so they could get away. After a fight with Blickardo, they turned him back and they declared a temporary truce. Stickardo told them about the blues' plan to paint the earth blue and that they're almost ready for a paint satellite. He also told them about the launch base they were using, but he didn't know anything about "The Grand Painter". So, they went back to base. Stickardo and Stwinston got into a fight that Stelle had to break up by stunning them. They discussed their next move and went to the launch base. They busted through the checkpoint and catching the blues by surprise. Hand of Blue sent Blanderson to stop them or at least stall them long enough to launch the shuttle, but the Silver Fists captured him and turned him back into Standerson instead. But the shuttle took off before most of them could get to it. Only Stony, MaStrix, Willstick, and Stickardo made it to stow away in the cargo hold. MaStrix found files on "The Grand Painter" and told Stony that he was the guy who made the first batch blue paint to enslave everyone, he was the one that corrupted Big Blue, and that he was ironically red. Back at the launch base Standerson told everyone he was sorry and that if Stony succeeded, he would join the Silver Fists. Stexter also told the others they had grown on him and that he would stick around. When the shuttle entered a satellite station, Stony and the others entered the hanger but they were attacked. MaStrix told them to go on while he held them off. so Stony and the others entered a hallway with a window where they could see the final blue payload being loaded into the satellite's cannon. They were stopped by Blagnus, but Willstick attacked him and told the others to go on ahead. So Stony and Stickardo went into an elevator to the left. They got off at bottom floor and busted through a high security station. But before they went through a door to the command center, they were stopped by Blerry. Stickardo knew they were running out of time, so he attacked him and told Stony to 'Go and stop the satellite before it turns us all into blues!' So stony went through the door and was immediately confronted by "The Grand Painter." "The Grand Painter" starts the blue paint launch sequence and attacks Stony. Stony beats "The Grand Painter" sending him through a window and into space. Stony barely avoids getting sucked out himself before an emergency cover covers the hole. Stony searched the controls, but couldn't find an off switch, so he hit a button to redirect the cannon angle into space. About that time, it fired and hit an asteroid turning it blue. Stony then Hit the self-destruct and called Willstick, Stickardo, and MaStrix to tell them they needed to leave immediately. Willstick responded by saying Stickardo broke his truce, killed MaStrix, and took the shuttle they needed to escape. Stony went down the elevator back to Willstick and a now rescued Stagnus. Stagnus used his azure powers to create shields for them all, then they jumped out of the Station into the atmosphere... Three months later, Stony woke up. Stagnus and Willstick were already awake and Stagnus had joined the group. Stanner also informed him that all blue activity had gone silent, that MaStrix rebooted, and that Stony , Stagnus, and Willstick had all suffered heavy impacts and went into comas from. Thanks to Stagnus though, there weren't any physical injuries. It was unclear what became of Stickardo and Blerry, but the Silver Fists didn't have any trouble for the rest of the year. Members *Stony (founder/leader/original member) *Stanner (original member/second in command) *Stim (original member) *Stwinston (original member) *Stpaige (original member) *Stelle (original member) *Stred (original member) *Stblake (strategist) *Stodd *MaStrix (transporter/electronics expert) *Pablo Stickaso *Stexter *Willstick *Standerson *Stagnus Allies *Slush Fighters (most of them are still members of the slush fighters) *Stickody Enemies *Stickardo *The blues *Hand of Blue Trivia *You can still be a slush fighter and be in this group. This group is a "group" in slusher wing *I couldn't think of a better name for the group when i created it. *They later change the name to "Silver Fists" *They hardly ever go on missions with all of their members. In fact, on most missions they only send 3 or 4 members. I don't know how to change the title or what happened to crete the title, but if anyone could change it to Silver Fists, It would be appreciated. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Player-made characters